1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and heat sources for production of hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products. The present invention relates in particular to systems and methods using heat sources for treating various subsurface hydrocarbon formations.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocarbons obtained from subterranean formations are often used as energy resources, as feedstocks, and as consumer products. Concerns over depletion of available hydrocarbon resources and concerns over declining overall quality of produced hydrocarbons have led to development of processes for more efficient recovery, processing and/or use of available hydrocarbon resources. In situ processes may be used to remove hydrocarbon materials from subterranean formations. Chemical and/or physical properties of hydrocarbon material in a subterranean formation may need to be changed to allow hydrocarbon material to be more easily removed from the subterranean formation. The chemical and physical changes may include in situ reactions that produce removable fluids, composition changes, solubility changes, density changes, phase changes, and/or viscosity changes of the hydrocarbon material in the formation. A fluid may be, but is not limited to, a gas, a liquid, an emulsion, a slurry, and/or a stream of solid particles that has flow characteristics similar to liquid flow.
Subsurface formations (for example, tar sands or heavy hydrocarbon formations) include dielectric media. Dielectric media may exhibit conductivity, relative dielectric constant, and loss tangents. Loss of conductivity may occur as the formation is heated to temperatures above the boiling point of water in the formation (for example, generally above 100° C. at formation pressure) due to the loss of moisture contained in the interstitial spaces in the rock matrix of the formation. To prevent loss of moisture, formations may be heated at temperatures and pressures that minimize vaporization of water. Conductive solutions may be added to the formation to help maintain the electrical properties of the formation.
Formations may be heated using electrodes to temperatures and pressures that vaporize the water and/or conductive solutions. Material used to produce the current flow, however, may become damaged due to heat stress and/or loss of conductive solutions may limit heat transfer in the layer. In addition, when using electrodes, magnetic fields may form. Due to the presence of magnetic fields, non-ferromagnetic materials may be desired for overburden casings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,637 to Todd, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes methods of producing viscous materials from subterranean formations that includes passing electrical current through the subterranean formation. As the electrical current passes through the subterranean formation, the viscous material is heated to thereby lower the viscosity of such material. Following the heating of the subterranean formation in the vicinity of the path formed by the electrode wells, a driving fluid is injected through the injection wells to thereby migrate along the path and force the material having a reduced viscosity toward the production well. The material is produced through the production well and by continuing to inject a heated fluid through the injection wells, substantially all of the viscous material in the subterranean formation can be heated to lower its viscosity and be produced from the production well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,941 to Glandt et al., which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes producing thick tar sand deposits by preheating of thin, relatively conductive layers which are a small fraction of the total thickness of a tar sand deposit. The thin conductive layers serve to confine the heating within the tar sands to a thin zone adjacent to the conductive layers even for large distances between rows of electrodes. The preheating is continued until the viscosity of the tar in a thin preheated zone adjacent to the conductive layers is reduced sufficiently to allow steam injection into the tar sand deposit. The entire deposit is then produced by steam flooding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,559 to Glandt, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes an apparatus and method for producing thick tar sand deposits by electrically preheating paths of increased injectivity between an injector and producers. The injector and producers are arranged in a triangular pattern with the injector located at the apex and the producers located on the base of the triangle. These paths of increased injectivity are then steam flooded to produce the hydrocarbons.
As discussed above, there has been a significant amount of effort to develop methods and systems to economically produce hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from hydrocarbon containing formations. At present, however, there are still many hydrocarbon containing formations from which hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products cannot be economically produced. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for heating of a hydrocarbon formation and production of fluids from the hydrocarbon formation. There is also a need for improved methods and systems that reduce energy costs for treating the formation, reduce emissions from the treatment process, facilitate heating system installation, and/or reduce heat loss to the overburden as compared to hydrocarbon recovery processes that utilize surface based equipment.